Broken Vows
by Chocolate drop
Summary: "Though the one you love, loves someone else. All you can do is to love them and watch over them from a far. And that is what I can do... for him and for me"
1. Chapter 1

**__**

Disclaimer: You know the drill. It's not mine, only CLAMP's.

**__**

Chapter dedication: 

Ms. Evil: For becoming a good friend, I'd like to say thank you.

**__**

FaQ: Flames or constructive criticisms, as we all know are welcomed… ^-^

Broken Vows

Chapter I:

Follow

~

Tell me her name   
I want to know 

The way she looks   
And where you go   
~

My eyes opened slightly as the sun shone upon my face. It was our 5th wedding anniversary and I couldn't help but smile.

How I loved our anniversaries, It showed how much we love each other and how we never got tired of being together day in and out.

"Eriol! Wake up! Onegai!" I watched in amusement as my husband -yes MY husband- tried to cover his ears with a pillow. But that won't stop me from getting him up, It is OUR special day after all and I'd be damned if we didn't spend the morning perfect.

"Tomoyo cut it out will you! I'm trying to sleep here!" 

With my eyes wide open, I tried hiding the shock I felt.

Why Tomoyo? It was always Tomoyo-hime… And he doesn't snap at me the way he did today. I felt bitter knowing that a feeling of uneasiness was awakening inside me.

Did he forget that it's our anniversary?

I shook my head with disapproval and tried to look for a silver line in my dark cloud.

Maybe he's just tired because he came home late? That PROBABLY would be it ne?

After perishing all those unnecessary thoughts, I became filled with determination. It's suppose to be a happy day and he's suppose to wake up right now! It's 10 in the morning for crying out loud. Surely, I would be pretty – no forget pretty – I would be REALLY mad if he slept this wonderful day away.

"Eriol!! Wake up! It's 10 in the morning for crying out loud and this is suppose to be an extraordinary for the two of us…" With persistence still intact I tried to shake him awake.

"Darn it Tomoyo! What the hell is your problem!?"

Did I just hear that? Or am I just being paranoid?

"Come again?" I asked with so much innocence in my voice.

"Are you deaf or what??? I already shouted that out woman!" 

I did hear those painstaking words correctly and I'm sure this 'suppose to be a perfect day' was a goner!

"I was trying to wake you up but you wouldn't… What's the matter Eriol?" I felt sad… It hurt to hear those words from your husband, the one you love, on OUR special day and I couldn't do anything but to try to lighten up the mood even though I was hurt. Who wouldn't be?

Then and there I knew something wrong was bound to happen.

My husband has now become a heartless person without knowing the reason why.

He just shrugged my question off and began to sleep again.

Without anything to do and my husband sleeping again I got up from the bed. What's a girl to do? An anniversary is for two people not for one alone… unless… it's a death anniversary. So with a small frown on my face because of the recent incident I took a shower.

I love being in the shower… I can ponder on my thoughts without anyone to interrupt me. I can cry all by myself without anyone noticing. And that's why I did… I cried my thoughts away. How come my husband is like this? Didn't he care about me anymore? It's been weeks since he has been like this and now that I thought he would finally break off the ice, he becomes so unjust and cruel. 

My line of thoughts we're broken with the ring of the phone. Silently I peaked out the door with my bathrobe on, wondering if Eriol would get it. Certainly he did, and I can't help but to make a mental note to myself: "The best way to wake him up is by the ring of the phone." But then all my worse fears began.

"Kaho… God… I miss you already!"

__

My eyes went wide.

"Where do you want to meet me?"

__

I held my breath and my tears.

"At the café down the street of your house?"

__

Why? What did I do wrong?

"Sure… I'll be there… and don't worry about Tomoyo I'll tell her I have work."

__

That was the last straw. And I swear one more word and I'll charge in.

"Okay… I love you… bye."

What the hell was that? And with only a bathrobe on (he's my husband for crying out loud!) I suddenly swung the door open.

"Eriol… or would you want me to call you Hiiragizawa? Kindly explain…" I said those words, knowing that the truth will hurt. But I want the truth now, not later. I tried to be calm though I couldn't stop the sarcasm dripping on my voice. How could he? My husband… get that?! MY HUSBAND was cheating on me right under my nose.

"Tomoyo… I" his eyes were as wide as saucers… Then and there I knew we would eventually have a divorce… Was it because I was barren? I breathed deeply… I never want to have divorce… Why now?! It's been 5 long years! Why now?! And then gently a tear fell.

"So who's the lucky lady? Kaho what?" I asked with out sarcasm, just plain curiosity. And my being curious would end up killing me at this point. "What does she look like? She must be pretty to have caught your attention…" I smiled with lips trembling, with a heart aching and with eyes wide open not wanting to break down. Call me a martyr, I just don't know what to do right now.

"Tomoyo…" I knew he couldn't hide any longer… "Her name is Kaho Mizuki and I've been seeing her for the past 2 months… I couldn't have a divorce because I knew it would hurt you." Like hell it would but I'd rather have you honest with me than letting me find out by surprise, my head screamed. "And yes… She's pretty…" (a/n: I can't believe I put that! She's prettier than mud, I say…) My breath was sharp and I knew we really needed a divorce.

Don't get me wrong, I love him but I don't want to force him to love me back again. With out thinking straightly I said things I never planned to say… "Go meet her… I'll get…" I inhaled, Mind over heart would be the best thing right now. "I'll get the divorce papers…" My voice cracked… He knew I knew but them we both smiled… His eyes showed thankfulness but mine showed a lost stare.

"Thank you" And he took a bath, dressed up and walked out of my life forever.

And with him gone… I cried… 

It's true, for he will not be mine any longer.

~tsuzuku~

**__**

Last notes: I'd appreciate it if you'd review my lame excuse for a story. And yes I hate, I mean LOATHE Kaho Mizuki's existence… If you have any questions please feel free to ask… My contacts are posted on my profile.

Thank You Very Much…

**__**

~Chocolate Drop

"The hardest thing to do in the world is to live in it."


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

Disclaimer: You know the drill. It's not mine, only CLAMP's.

**__**

Chapter dedication: 

KyteAura: This is for you!

**__**

FaQ: Flames or constructive criticisms, as we all know, are welcomed so do bother to submit a flame… ^-^

Broken Vows

Chapter II:

Grasp

~

I need to see her face

I need to understand

Why you and I came to an end

~

It's been two weeks now and the divorce papers have been signed. The only thing that's left with me is a broken heart and a promise. Whenever I'm alone, I cry the time away… I still don't understand how come he left me for her. 

He knew I'd do anything for him but why is that? I love him so much and yet he left, just like that? It hurts so much… I kept on asking no one in particular and the answer I got was only the howling of the wind and the banging of windows.

I've been stirring the coffee and I bet it's cool by now. Come to think of it, it represents my heart. It's been filled with the warmth of love but now it has gone. All because of one person who can make me feel so much pain with a snap of his fingers, and that will only be Eriol. 

The rain was pouring hard and I couldn't care any more. My mind was swirling in confusion and the outcome of that was a severe headache. I still couldn't -no- I don't want to understand why things like these happen the way it is.

I was getting impatient. The sun that was shining through my window was mocking me. And not a moment too soon, I felt a wave of nausea heading towards me. I made a mad dash towards the washroom. I have no idea why this came to be but I am sure it's because I haven't really eaten anything since he left. My stomach grew accustomed to my diet that I'm starting to vomit everything that I've eaten for breakfast. Perhaps this will end up killing myself. Ughhh I just don't know.

Finally, I laughed… Though it was the bitter type, at least I know I can still do it. My eyes were misty, and I am back to trying to comprehend my bittersweet cursed life. I always thought I had it all: The looks and the attitude but how come he loves someone else? He just fell for a "beautiful stranger" from only God knows where.

And with both hands in a fist, I went out to face the world that has signaled my destruction. I need to see HIM and HER. I need to know the real reason why my life turned into a living nightmare. Moreover, I want to find the two of them.

Life is so terribly unfair! 

I kept on walking out in the rain, not caring if perverts kept on whistling at me. What's there to care after all? When I know no one cares. 

I'm a fool to even believe the saying the best things in life are for free. I almost thought that was true. Like hell yeah! Look at me now, A messy looking 21 year old woman who's not bothering to run for cover.

I took a turn on the next street and found myself at a certain café - The café where Er-Hiiragizawa-kun went to meet her. I just stood there. My breathing was sharp. I began to pray to the heavens for them to be there, drinking hot chocolate or coffee in order to escape the cold weather. I was just there looking outside the shop's window, not having the courage to go inside. First of all, I look like a mess and next he might mock me, so no thank you! I won't go inside the hell house.

As quickly as I could, I peaked at the window and saw them. Just my luck, they were kissing, hugging and feeding each other. Haha Silly me, of course they would.

So now, a new question popped out in my silly brain, What the hell did he like in her? By the way, she dresses like a slut! God, something's wrong with me, I shouldn't judge people like that.

Try telling that to a heartbroken ex wife.

My mother taught me to never stereotype someone because of what they wear and look like. Maybe Mizuki is not that bad after all.

And with the rain pouring even harder, I walked away from the place where my heart is. Call me stupid or whatever, Even if I saw them with my own eyes, I can not seem to satisfy my why's? Hopefully someday I will, but for now, I'd like to go to the nearest bar.

~tsuzuku~

**__**

Last notes: 

****

Not applicable: The thing with that woman's existence in this fiction is that she's the best b**** there is to ruin something this wonderful! It's E+T because though Eriol Hiiragizawa left Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji, She will never cease to love him… And I believe that is something worth praising for in life.

**__**

~Chocolate Drop

"The hardest thing to do in the world is to live in it."


End file.
